Prologue/Secret discovered
At a H.I.V.E. headquarters in the Arctic Team Arrow and the starship Enterprise are keeping up the pressure on the H.I.V.E. soldiers that are shooting at them with particle rifles and anti-air turrets, as Red Arrow and Green Arrow are sniping with their arrows on the soldiers. This is the second H.I.V.E. assault on the Arctic, why are they here in the coldest part of Earth? Oliver asked as he fires another arrow. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know says Typhuss as he fires another arrow at a H.I.V.E. soldier then looks at Oliver. They see the Enterprise fly over their heads firing quantum phasers and photon torpedoes at an artierlly bunker, in the building Savage is walking into the command center pissed off about Team Arrow and the Enterprise taking their soldiers out easily as he pushes one of his men out of the way. Why isn't that starship destroyed yet its been in battles with the Borg, Son'a, Remans, and its still here and its ruining plans Vandal Savage says as he's looking at Team Arrow and the Enterprise dispatch his soldiers and fighters. Then one of the doctors walks up to him. We've created copies of Team Arrow to use to destroy them my lord one of the Doctors says as he looks at him. Savage smiles. Very well then start with that annoying Federation starship Savage says as he points to the screen showing the Enterprise blasting the fighters. Evil Red and Green Arrows run up to the top of the building. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir we've dispatched the second squadron of H.I.V.E. fighters Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin turns to him. Good job Commander now let's bring down that base's shields Captain Martin says as he looks at his officers. Then Sito looks at her console then turns to Captain Martin. Sir I'm picking two life-signs on the base it appears to be Captain Kira and Mr. Queen Commander Sito says as she looks at the ops console and then turns to Captain Martin. He gets up and sees the image of Red Arrow and Green Arrow on the building as their pointing their shock arrows redesigned with the Breen energy dampeners that Savage was handed by the Dominion. They fire their arrows and the score a direct hit on the Enterprise as energy surges around her outer hull as Team Arrow looks up and sees what's happening to the Enterprise. Typhuss what is that around the Enterprise? Oliver asked as he looks up in the air. Typhuss is shocked by what he's seeing happening to the Enterprise, when he remembers his wife mentioning what happened to the original Defiant during the Second Battle of Chin'toka. Its the Breen energy dampening weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. The Breen but how they never hand over weapons to anyone who isn't an ally to them Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. (Main bridge, red alert) Energy surges around the stations and screens on board the Enterprise as the crew is attempting to fix the problem then the lights shuts off. We've lost all power Commander McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. In the base Savage looks at the screen. Destroy the Enterprise all fighters Savage says with an evil smile. The fighters move in on the Enterprise and start firing their particle weapons causing explosions to erupt along the hull, and nacelle housings as debris flies from them. Their in trouble we've got to help them Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. I agree but what do we do says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Before he could answer they see Voyager fly down and gives Enterprise a hand with the fighters and tractors the ship away and to the nearest shipyards in the United States, they walk into the base and scan the area and see that no one is around when Lois walks over to a console. Uh, guys what's this? Lois says as she looks at the console screen. Typhuss walks over and sees the self destruct sequence activated and is at 00:00:53. Its a self destruct we need to get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Lois then at Oliver. A Starfleet transporter beam catches the team in time before the base blows up into a thousand pieces. (San Francisco, Earth) Typhuss is hanging out with his sister Piper at the park watching his nephew Wyatt playing. You all right Typhuss, you've been sleeping in a lot for the past few weeks and its not like you to do that and the only time I remember you did that was when we were in school Piper says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Piper. I'm fine Piper, Starfleet keeps me busy says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. You sure brother you've been acting strangely lately Piper says as she looks at him. The war its taking the toll on me, I'm sure Piper says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She smiles and nods, when Typhuss's com beeps. What's that? Piper says as she looks at him. He smiles. A com device says Typhuss as he takes it out and pushes the button. What is it says Typhuss as he talks into the device. Typhuss Oliver needs to see you at his apartment Lois says over the com device. I'm on my way Lois says Typhuss as he turns off the com device. I have to go, Piper, bye Wyatt says Typhuss as he looks at Piper then at Wyatt. Typhuss takes out a site to site transporter and beams away. (Star City, Oliver's apartment) Typhuss beams into Oliver's apartment. Oliver looks at him. Typhuss its good to see you after the mission Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. You too Oliver, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. They head to the Arrowcave. (Arrowcave) Felicity is at the desktop monitor with Laurel, Chloe, John and Thea. We've received a transmission from Odo in the Gamma Quadrant and this is what he had to say says Oliver as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Kira I've asked the Female Changeling at the secret Federation jail about the energy dampeners, she gave Savage some of them to use on people he wanted to get revenge against hope you do something about it and tell Kira I said hello Odo out Odo says on the big computer screen. Typhuss looks at Oliver. Ok, so now we know that the Female Changeling gave Savage the weapon what's the plan to stop him says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver shows the team a star map of the sector. The shipping lane to Earth will start at the Gamma Quadrant now we've got to stop that convoy from getting here to Savage what's the status on Captain Martin's ship the Enterprise? Oliver asked as he looks at Typhuss. The Enterprise is still under repair we can use my Captain's yacht says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver inputs commands into the console and shows him the convoy being escorted by three Der'kal warships. Wait, I got it Lane to Kingston Lane says as she tapped her combadge. Captain Tyson here go ahead Lois what's up John says over her combadge. John we need a ride and the Enterprise is still damaged we're going to attack a Dominion convoy being escorted by three Der'kal warships, and the Captain's yacht isn't equip to handle three warships Lane says as she looks at Oliver and Typhuss. Sure Commander standby for beam up Captain Tyson says over her combadge. She tapped it twice to shut if off, Typhuss smiles a bit. Your right Lois says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Typhuss remembers that his Red Arrow suit is at his sister's house in his bedroom. Damn, I forgot something at my sister's house, go without me says Typhuss as he looks at Lois and walks away. Lois looks at him. We can wait Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Its fine go without me says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. She looks at him. You sure? Lois asked as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sure Lois, I will see you later says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Team Arrow beams up to the Kingston as Typhuss heads back to the Halliwell Manor. Typhuss what's up? Piper asked as she looks at her brother. I forgot something I will just be a mintue says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. Typhuss walks up the stairs to his room. Piper don't he's fine Phoebe says as she looks at Piper. She looks at Phoebe and Paige. Shut up I'm going to check on him Piper says as she walks up the stairs. (Typhuss's bedroom) Typhuss is getting his Red Arrow suit on while Piper watches and she's shocked to see that her brother is the Red Arrow.